Night Changes
by cuter-than-a-guinea-pig
Summary: " They just hadn't talked much about that stuff except for after the sex ed class at school last year to say that neither of them was ready. But that year and that conversation seemed so far away and a not totally unpleasant shiver ran down Jude's spine at the thought that now, maybe he was ready." Jude and Connor's (pseudo) first time. Future fic. Definitely not smutty.


The lake house was old, tucked away from the hot Southern California beaches, up in the shadows of the old growth pine forests on the western slopes of the Rocky Mountains. It had once belonged to Stef's parents but after her dad passed away her mother had left it to her and Leena. Four times they'd made it up there as a complete family of seven but that was years ago now. With Callie and Brandon off at college and everyone else's work and school and just general life schedules, they were hardly ever seven anymore. Jude missed those times even if those were the early years, the tense years, when Callie's adoption was still on shaky ground and Stef and Leena were mourning the loss of the baby. It didn't matter how many dirty looks Jesus had given him for being in the way though, none of it mattered. They were his family and family was something Jude knew could not be taken for granted. Because even if there was no explosion, family shifted over time. Kids grew up and moved out and moved onwards and the old family home grew ever quieter. It had never grown silent though, Connor had made sure of that. Connor spent so much time with the Fosters that he even had a designated bed and set of dresser drawers at the lake house. Jude found it a little scary at times, how integrated their lives had become. When it was quiet, the noon time sun overhead lulling everyone into a sleepy haze along the grassy shore, that's when Jude's mind would wander. He tried not to worry though. A break up would probably be harder on Connor because he would be the one losing the family. Besides, they had made it this far, four years amidst all the drama of high school and being different.

But the rhythmic lapping of the barely there tide took Jude's mind many places, several of which were guided by the way Connor lay beside him, shirtless and filled out. With a quick glance to his left, to where the sun glowed off Connor's broad shoulders, those worries were washed away like foot prints in the sand and quick morphed into not so quick and then again to lingering.

It was rare these days to see Connor so relaxed, his head pillowed on his folded arms, his eyes lightly shut. Everything had piled up this past year. Between his boyfriend's baseball schedule, SAT prep, and all the other hoops colleges made applicants jump through, most of their dates turned into the studying kind. It was always go go go. There was never much time for just them and this.

Jude watched as little white bumps began to appear on Connor's tanned skin, the afternoon breeze picking up and rustling through his dirty blonde hair. The sudden chill wasn't enough for Jude to make the first move towards the wood frame cabin though. An act like that would have been a crime, the way his boyfriend was laid out beside him, inviting his gaze, slightly hidden away his mothers and Mariana by an embankment and the tall, unruly grass, sprinkled with patches of wild blue bells. So Jude ignored the goose bumps growing on his own arms and focused his attention on tracing all the dips and curves in Connor's. It really wasn't all that hard of a resolve. Connor's body was like a magnet for his eyes, or maybe more like a landing strip for a plane at night, the lights guiding the way while the rest of the world remained in pitch black, irrelevant. And Jude followed his flight path, his eyes traveling down the sunken valley along the center of his back and to the hollow that lay just above the waist band of his neon orange swim trunks. They had slipped low enough that the dimples on either side of his spine were visible, as was the hard ridge of his hip bone. Jude's mind wandered again, this time to an image of Connor standing at the kitchen counter in his boxers. The boxers were faded, blue and white stripped, and slung low like his swim trunks, maybe lower. He imagined himself walking up behind Connor and wrapping his hands around his hips, running his index fingers along those ridges that would disappear behind the elastic waist and dipping his thumbs into those two little indents. And as he questioned if his hands were actually big enough to do so, the image shifted. This time instead of his thumb, it was his tongue dipping into the small groove.

Thoughts like those had been creeping up of Jude more and more recently. He didn't mind them per se, he just didn't really know what to do with them. They were normal, he supposed, of a hormonal teenager and not entirely inappropriate considering he'd been Connor's boyfriend for four years now. They just hadn't talked much about that stuff except for after the sex ed class at school last year to say that neither of them was ready. But that year and that conversation seemed so far away and a not totally unpleasant shiver ran down Jude's spine at the thought that now, maybe he was ready.

"Day dreaming much?"

Jude startled at Connor's voice despite the fact that it was soft and slow with sleep. The smirk on his face though told Jude that the nap time haze hadn't provided him complete cover. He'd been caught. He knew it and yet, Jude still had a need to deny it. "No! I mean, yeah. Yeah. You know how the lake is after a long week." He felt his cheeks flush pink and he hoped he could pin it on the light breeze.

"Right," Connor dragged out, raising his eyebrow even further. Jude watched the familiar scene as Connor drew the inside of his bottom lip between his teeth. Despite being caught red handed, or red cheeked, Jude couldn't help the small, fond, smile the tweaked at his lips. Connor's body may have changed over the past four years but his mannerisms certainly hadn't and that particular one had always made Jude crazy in the best possible way. "You're allowed to look, you know. If you weren't I would've put a shirt on."

"Oh my god," Jude squeaked rolling towards Connor and tucking his face into his shoulder. "My moms are right there."

Connor's chuckle vibrated through him and Jude felt him push himself up to peak over the ridge. He couldn't help but turn his head slightly to watch how Connor's back arched, the curve so smooth against the hard lines of muscle. It was terribly cheesy, he knew, but Jude could not help but think that the boy was a work of art. "We're fine. They're asleep. Besides," he said, laying back down. "They were young once too. They survived all your siblings. I think they're well prepared."

It didn't come up much so Jude decided to take the opportunity. "Prepared for what exactly?"

"Mmm?" Connor smiled, ducking his head down towards him and pressing a soft kiss to his lips. "This."

"This is good." Jude licked his lips.

"Yeah? And maybe a little bit more. Like this." This time Connor all but rolled on top of him, his left hand pinning Jude's wrist about his head and his right hand resting on his waist. Jude laughed until Connor's lips were back on his. He pressed harder this time and Jude kissed back, reveling in the feeling of Connor on top of him. He easily became lost in it all, feeling Connor's weight, his sun warmed skin, his slick tongue and soft lips and firm but comforting grip. Light shivers gave way to light tingles and with his free hand, he fulfilled the growing ache to touch. It settled itself, like it was always meant to be, in the crescent of Connor's waist, where his impossibly long torso tapered to its narrowest point before his hip bone jutted out.

Connor pushed further into his mouth with his tongue and Jude tightened his hold, pulling him closer and closer until their chests were brushing. The tingling that started in his lips and his fingers ripped through him and began pooling in his pelvis. There was no thought at this point and Jude rocked his hips up to relieve the pressure just as Connor was rocking his down.

His nails dug into Connor's back and he felt Connor's hand tighten around his wrist and the vibrations of his moan travel through his lips before he seemingly caught himself and jumped back, eyes wide and full of concern, as he starred back down at Jude. Somewhere off in another world Stef called and asked them to come help her make lunch and Connor agreed but in Jude's world, all that existed was Connor's kiss swollen lips, parted slightly as Connor tried to catch his breath, and how they hovered just above him.

"Wait," Jude said as Connor moved to get up. "And this."

"Yeah?" Connor asked, concern giving way to a smile.

"Yeah," Jude nodded with a shy smile of his own.

* * *

Jude sat up in bed when he heard the door to his room creek open. The room was small and made smaller still by the extra bed. At least there was no one sleeping in it and adding all of their clothes and electronics to the space. That was one thing Jude wouldn't miss about everyone moving out, that and not having a roommate made it easier to sneak out.

"Where are we going?" he whispered as Connor strategically led him around the old, squeaky floor boards towards the door. Connor knew them far better than he did which had him questioning just how long his boyfriend had been planning this great escape. A finger pressed up to his lips was the only answer Jude got, bringing back the very vivid memories from earlier that afternoon and distracting him enough to happily follow blindly.

They made it past the creaky front door, down the three slanting porch steps, and into the trees and out of ear shot without any signs of light. "I thought we could go out to the dock."

"Really? With your track record?" Jude said with a smirk. He slowed his pace a little, not in protest but out of want to feel that gentle tug on his arm. It was dumb but it made all the difference when Connor exuded that tiny bit of extra force and did so without complaint. "Because last time we snuck out you got shot. Like literally shot."

Jude smiled as he felt Connor squeeze his hand. "And I'd do it all again."

"That doesn't seem very smart."

Connor shrugged. "You were never in it for the brains anyways."

There was something reckless about the night air and how its chill nipped at the back of Jude's neck reminding him that he wasn't where he was supposed to be, wrapped up in his blanket in bed. Instead he was traipsing through the tick of the woods, hidden from the moon, silver and bright above the tree line but reduce to mere speckles by the time it hit their feet. It was so easy to disappear here, to be in complete control of where you went and who knew. In this case it was no one. No one knew which meant there was no one to pry or comment, no one to judge. There was only Connor.

Jude let go of Connor's hand and bounded the arm's length distance between them, jumping onto his boyfriend's back. Connor huffed on impact but caught his legs with ease. "Bullshit," Jude whispered in his ear. "Because A. you were my science partner and B. remember when we were studying the heart?" Connor raised his eyebrow and turned his head so Jude's nose was nuzzling his cheek. "It's a glorified pump. It has nothing to do with how sweet you are. That's all your brain," he finished, leaning up to press a kiss to his boyfriend's temple.

It wasn't long before the trees gave way to a small clearing that sloped down towards the water, now black with night. Planks of wood stretched out over its calm surface. The dock was so worn smooth with age and use, the stampede of feet using it as a runway to launch their owners out the furthest or with the biggest splash summer after summer, that there was no long risk of splinters. Slipping was usually the biggest worry but not tonight.

Connor walked out onto dock, his footsteps now audible, their knocking sound carrying out over the quiet lake. He walked down to the end of the planks and waited. Jude lifted his head from where he'd pillowed it on Connor's shoulder, and slid down his back until his feet too, knocked against the wood.

"So. Why the dock in the middle of night?" he asked fisting his hand into Connor's white t-shirt, not quite ready to let go.

"It was nice out? I don't know," Connor said, turning to face him with a shy and uneasy smile but a smile none the less.

Jude didn't buy it though. Connor always had a real reason. Typically, Jude would see the outcome long before knowing what it was but he'd become better at coaxing it out. He snaked his arms up around Connor's shoulders and pulled him closer and closer until their lips were just barely brushing, the cool night air forced out of the space between them. He looked up to Connor's wide and waiting eyes and then to his parted just so lips. "Bullshit," he whispered before pulling away and stepping past where Connor stood. He took at seat of the edge and dangled his feet out over the water.

Connor dropped his head and the sound of his chuckle filled the new space between them until he took up the seat beside him. Jude looked up at the stars as he waited. Orion stood out instantly. Besides the big dipper, it was the only constellation he could ever find. Tonight, the three stars making up his belt glowed brighter than the rest. Before Jude could further defile the heavens though Connor broke the silence. "I uh, I guess I just thought we could talk about earlier," he admitted.

"About what earlier?"

Jude felt a nudge to his shoulder. "Don't play dumb."

"Okay, okay," he laughed. "It's kind fun watching you squirm though." Connor rolled his eyes but Jude could also just see his cheeks start to turn pink in the moon light. After he went to the effort of ensure that this conversation took place without anyone overhearing or interrupting, Jude thought it was only fair to give Connor a little back. "I meant it," he said after taking a minute to find the courage to look his boyfriend in the eye and not down at his shoes. "I really did. I just… I love you. And I trust you completely and in a year we may be separated by college and I don't know… It just wouldn't be right if it wasn't you."

Connor was quiet again and it was Jude's turn to squirm, to feel his heart pound while he waited. He couldn't think beyond a frantic replay of what he just said. And then he started questioning it all because if just saying it threw him into that much of a nose dive then was it all really true?

Before he had time to neurotically self-analyze further though, Connor was practically in his lap, kissing him, pushing him back until they were horizontal. And when he pulled back so he could look Jude in the eye and say that he wanted it to be him too, the squirming calmed instantly, the world was back to just Connor. Jude pulled him back down and kissed hard into the bright and eager smile that he adored so much.

The dock wasn't as comfortable as the grass and Connor felt heavier, making less effort to hold himself up than he had earlier, or ever before really. This wasn't about keeping a respectable distance anymore. They didn't want that. Jude wanted to feel Connor everywhere. He wanted to touch and taste and smell. He wanted to hear him moan and watch the way he moved his hips down, rolling them ever forwards like water against the shore.

With each thrust the pressure built inside and out and Jude wanted to lose himself in that growing moment forever, to redefine time and compress everything else into mere Nano seconds and stretch this out to infinity.

And it was all just as it was before except that this time Connor didn't stop and neither did he until that pressure had built to its peak and they were both left panting and sweaty. Connor's arms finally gave out and Jude caught him happily on his chest. He pressed a kiss to Connor's head reveling in the soreness of his lips. He could have laid there and watched the heavens turn above him until the sun rose. He could have laid there the rest of the weekend, sticky boxers and family bonding be dammed. All that mattered was that Connor lay with him.

* * *

It was quiet as they walked through the woods back to the cabin and dark as they climbed the porch steps and pushed open the creaky front door. No lights meant they had made it. Adrenalin coursed through him. Being out as the world slept seemed to turn his body into a sponge, soaking up all the unneeded stimulant. But it was more than that too. It was breaking the rules and getting away with it. It was the way his body had dissolved into pure want, burning for Connor's touch. Everything had been magnified, his heart rate, the neurons firing in his brain and across every inch of skin. And nothing had calmed, nothing except for his right hand, where his fingers were twined with Connor's. While his left hand felt sweaty and clenched and unclenched repeatedly on the hem of his t-shirt, his boxers, even around the empty air, his right held sure and comfortably.

"Meet me back here?" he whispered as quietly as possible. "We'll say we fell asleep watching a movie."

Connor squeezed his hand and nodded, only his silhouette, tall and strong, visible. Jude didn't have to explain. Connor just knew. He had been hit and miss when they were thirteen but now, Jude couldn't even remember the last time he'd struck out cluelessly.

Connor let go of his hand and Jude watched his boyfriend walk out of the living room towards his room, still amazed that he'd found someone so sweet and handsome and just so perfect and that Connor felt the same.

* * *

 **A/N: So idk, i hope you liked it. I've been writing Glee stuff for the past 4 years and this is the first thing i've ever written for anything else. These two seemed to have drummed up the inspiration though and i have a few more ideas for one shots kicking around. I'd love to hear your thoughts**

 **-Katie**


End file.
